


Lost Child

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: Storymatic Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aging, Bad Writing, boring story, clown, mother's necklace, person in a wheelchair, storymatic, stranger's cell phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a story I made using storymatic. It's just a short short story. It's not very good. I don't expect anyone to read it. If by some chance you do stumble upon this and decide to read it, please make sure to read the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

> Storymatic is this collection of over 500 prompts. You are supposed to take two character cards to create your protagonist and two story cards to weave your story around. All cards are drawn randomly. The ones I drew were "Aging Clown", "Person in a wheelchair", "Mother's Necklace", and "Stranger's Cellphone". I actually don't really like this story. The main reason why I'm posting this is because I'm trying to become more comfortable posting original work. I have a few projects in the works that may or may not come to fruition, and I may or may not eventually post somewhere. Either way, I don't want the reason I don't post something to simply be because it makes me uncomfortable.

James was on his way to the park, just like every Saturday afternoon. He had always loved entertaining children. In fact, he had spent 30 years doing so as a clown for children’s parties. Oh, how he enjoyed hearing their mirthful laughter at his antics and the smiles on their parent’s faces, as they got in touch with their inner child. He was devastated when diabetes took his left foot; chain smoking, his right. He had been bound to his wheelchair for the past 5 years and it still was a hard adjustment. His business went with his legs, no one wanted to hire an old, disabled clown. At the park though, he was wanted, he was a needed and welcomed sight. Children constantly coming up to him for balloon animals or to hear his jokes. He made sure to keep a blanket over his lower half, children were often upset by the unfamiliar and he knew it.

 He wished he could do this every day, unfortunately, clowning no longer paid the bills. He had been forced to get a Walmart greeter. The only place that would take a fifty year old clown. It was soul crushing work, but it gave him the money to survive and do what he loved; entertaining people. How he wished so very much that he had had a child of his own that he could have shared his passion with. He was sure he had a child somewhere, he just didn’t know where.

 As he arrived the kids jumped off the jungle gym to greet him, smiles on their faces and twinkles in their eye. They cheered joyously, when he brought out the balloon; always a favorite. The parents watched from a short distance away and a stranger watched from ever further. How this man came to this place every Saturday to entertain children, surely he should be recognized for his devotion. So the man got on his phone and called the local news station (they always loved a good fluff story).

 Soon the James was on every local news station telling his story. Until one ambitious new intern asked him a question that would change his life. “Why did you never have children? You love them so much.” To this the old clown responded with his story of his deepest love and her betrayal of him. Leaving him for his best friend with his mother’s heirloom necklace around her neck and his child in her womb, at least he believed it to be his child. He had to, he had never found love again and that child was his only hope that somewhere out there his bloodline would live on.

 His story spread like wildfire, soon picked up by daytime talk shows and his story spread across the country. He gave the detail of the necklace as well as pictures of his former wife and himself when they were younger. The woman had curly brown hair, green eyes, and a kind smile. The locket was nothing of great monetary value, a pearl heart on a thin gold chain, still it held great sentimental value to him.

 Soon every show that hosted James was flooded with well wishes and condolences. Until one day a letter showed up. A woman named Brenda, whose mother looked much like the woman in the photo and the necklace which she now had, bequeathed to her after her mother’s death. The show which had received the letter called James back and asked him if they could do a follow up. He eagerly agreed, oh how he hoped to meet his daughter.

 The show ran and with it a paternity test to see. Brenda was the spitting image of her mother, except for her eyes which shone bright blue; just like James’. The results were read and the relation confirmed. James was so happy. Brenda talked with him back stage asking him to come live with her. Her step-father, the one her mother left James for, was horrible to her. Never giving her a kind word, never seeing her children. He had wrote them off when her mother died. She wanted her children to have a loving grandparent. And James was eager to share his clowning hijinks with.

 And so it came to be. James quit his job, moved in with his daughter and met his grandchildren. Brenda was a single mother, but top executive. The kids often spent time in day care, how happy they were when a clown came to live with them, greeting them at the end of every school day with pranks and frivolity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and make a habit of posting one new storymatic story between every fanfiction I do.
> 
> Also, just for the record, I really hate clowns.


End file.
